On the Way to a Birthday
by sanctum-c
Summary: The Seventh Heaven and Avalanche family is about to get bigger.


_Gift-fic for Danseru-kun! Charis and the fic title thanks to ariescelestial._

* * *

><p>The need to talk to someone became overwhelming. And really there were only two options. Tifa eyed Elena from her vantage point near the kitchen. It still felt a little bad to be so suspicious of her own employee like this, but there was the history, the fights, being on the wrong side in the past. Now the hatchet was more or less buried - not least since Tifa now employed her to help keep up with the increasing frantic pace of the Seventh Heaven as Edge expanded. But still. Confessing something like this to a Turk of all people felt off somehow. And in the best of all worlds that realization should have left her with two people to confess to, in reality there was only one. Yuffie would be visiting the bar later in the day - and Tifa could leave Elena to handle the customers while she caught up with Yuffie in the back. Both Marlene and Denzel were off at school, Cloud was out on delivery so it was the best time all things considered. Simple.<p>

Simplicity had decided to take the day off once Yuffie arrived. For one thing, she had brought Shelke with her. For another, she managed to arrive alongside Reno and Rude who entered the bar with much enthusiasm. While very good customers in and of themselves, the presence of Turks could put other regulars off - though it was less about the person and more about those blue suits; Elena had not to her knowledge spooked anyone so far while tending the bar. Still, she had talked to Elena more than once about allegiances and just where hers was at the moment re: just what Reno might be expecting to get for free (Answer: nothing), so her staff member ought to keep things ticking over. There remained the faint issue of Shelke though. Without her computer, the girl looked a little out of place, a little awkward and spaced out. Separating Shelke and Yuffie without arousing anyone's suspicion would be very difficult, and it was not as if even Marlene or Denzel could distract her. Compromising already, Tifa realized she would have at least one audience member for this.

"Hey Tiffs!" Yuffie called as she threaded among the tables and walked behind the bar, Shelke following like a shadow. "Hope you don't mind Shelly here tagging along. We're going to go and poke around in the Shinra mainframe after this." Yuffie glanced to her companion. "She's been looking forward to this all week."  
>For someone anticipating something, Shelke had the remarkable look of someone gripped in the world's least interesting novel. Still, she nodded at Yuffie's words. "Also I brought cake," Yuffie said beaming, hefting a white box.<p>

"What kind?" A voice asked from behind. Reno was staring at them with interest.

"Anti-Turk," Yuffie replied, moving the box further from Reno's hungry gaze.

"Ah, come on. Don't be like that."

"I mean it Reno. If you eat this cake you may very well die. And then who'll drink everything and take up space around here?" Yuffie was grinning.

"Hey."

"I happen to know Yuffie does have an anti-Turk cake recipe," Elena added. "I tried one a few months back and it really did nearly kill me."

"Hey," Yuffie exclaimed.

"I think you need to concede defeat here, Yuffie," Tifa said. "We never used to let you cook for a reason."

"Okay; now none of you are getting any of my precious cake." Yuffie glared around her.

"By precious cake, you mean the contents of that box?" Shelke spoke at last. Yuffie nodded. "The one you insisted on buying at the bakery on the way here?"

Yuffie hissed something at Shelke. "I knew it," Reno said. "Nothing you can make could be edible for anyone. Still…" He eyed the box. "That means that one's safe right?"

Yuffie had been backing away as the conversation continued and now darted out into the private area behind the bar. Tifa sighed. "Reno, if you're that desperate for cake we have some. For sale," she added with emphasis. "Elena can sort you out a slice. Elena; I'm going to take a break for a bit."

"Okay. Have fun."

Tifa gestured for Shelke to walk ahead of her, and when the girl did not move, she stepped past her. The girl's footsteps sounded close behind her as they walked through the living room to the kitchen. In a fit of usefulness Yuffie had turned the kettle on and was busy cutting a large and fancy looking cake. This should have been quite a touching gesture, but Tifa could not help reading the writing across the top. 'Happy birthday Dans-' The writing was cut off, the very edge of the next character all that remained.

"Yuffie, you did buy this cake right?"

"Of course," she replied looking indignant.

"Only it says 'Happy Birthday' on it."

Yuffie deflated a little. "I did pay for it, didn't I Shelke?"

"You did," the other girl agreed. "You paid an additional fifty gil for the bigger cake that was not for sale."

"Shelke," Yuffie exclaimed.

Tifa sighed again. "I think we've wasted far too much time on cake now. We were going to catch up." She busied herself with sorting out three cups, remembering Yuffie's preference very well, but needing to ask Shelke's.

"I do not believe I have tried coffee," she said blinking.

"Would you like to?"

"The caffeine'll keep you awake," Yuffie commented, already half-way through a second slice of cake.

"That does sound advantageous. I shall try some coffee."

"Milk or sugar?" Tifa asked feeling a little helpless.

"None for now." Shelke accepted the cup and sipped at the contents.

"What do you think?" Yuffie asked after a moment, as Tifa sat at the table with their mugs.

"It tastes of coffee flavoured water," Shelke replied.

"Well, yeah," Yuffie said, glancing at Tifa who shared her bemused look.

"It is not unpleasant."

"Good. So," Yuffie said, turning to Tifa. "How's things with you and Cloud? And I mean that in every way you can imagine. And maybe some you don't. I want to know if you kids are staying healthy and safe or Cloudy's finally realised just how you look at him or you've taken matters into your own hands and had your wicked way with him." Yuffie was grinning and Tifa felt her face redden.

"If I infer correctly from your insinuations, then there logically have been intimate relations between the individuals Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart recently."

Both Tifa and Yuffie's head's snapped around to look at Shelke, though, Yuffie tore her gaze away to stare at Tifa and then back to Shelke. Tifa's face felt like it was on fire.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tifa Lockhart visited her doctor three days ago for an unscheduled appointment. A blood test was administered and the results of the chemical analysis indicate that she is at the early stages of pregnancy."

The kitchen fell silent and Tifa turned to look at Yuffie who had a dazed look on her face, the beginning of a grin tugging at her lips. Turning back to Shelke, Tifa got as far as "How did-" when Yuffie started shouting.

"Oh my gawd. Oh my gawd. Oh my gawd."

There was a bustle of movement from outside and now two blue-suited Turks plus one barmaid were in the doorway, eyes scanning for threats and weapons at the ready.

"Oh my gawd," Yuffie exclaimed once again upon their arrival.

"What? What is it?" Elena asked.

"I was merely substantiating Yuffie's insinuation-." A hand over her mouth cut her off. Yuffie was sporting an almost rictus grin.

"It's the cake. It's really, really good cake."

"So good it made you yell at the top of your lungs?" Reno asked, regarding the partially served cake nearby.

"Yep," Yuffie said, resisting Shelke's attempts to move her hand. "And if you leave us be, there'll be some for you later."

Reno's stance dropped back to a slouch. "I'm holding you to that." He meandered away, followed by the other Turks after they gave the kitchen occupants a few suspicious glances.

Yuffie let out a sigh of relief as she took her seat at the table. Tifa glanced up to see her beaming face. "You and Cloud did it."

"Yuffie-."

"You and Cloud actually did it. Wait, it is Cloud's right?" Tifa nodded. Yuffie punched the air. "Nice one Tiffs!"

"Shelke," Tifa said and cleared her throat. "I would like to know how you knew that," she asked.

The girl swallowed her piece of cake and shrugged. "It was on your file at the doctor's."

"Don't mind her," Yuffie said, her grin cranking up again. "She looks at everybody's information."

Tifa stared at her. "That isn't a good thing." She glanced at Shelke. "Is there any way to make her stop?"

Yuffie appraised Shelke for a moment. "Hey Shelke; no discussing Avalanche medical records."

"Understood."

Tifa glanced at Shelke and then to Yuffie. "Are you sure that's enough?"

"Yeah, Shelke's good with those kind of restrictions.

"You don't think maybe other things should be out of her reach?"

"Well, probably, but who cares about that," Yuffie asked her voice rising. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Biggie first: when, where - well, maybe not where as I bet that was in bed - how long, and when did you know and…" She trailed off and looked at Tifa in expectation.

"I took a home test last week. It came back positive so I went to the doctor."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks the doctor reckons."

Yuffie glanced at her stomach. "Definitely not noticeable yet." She leant over in her chair to make sure the living room was still empty. "Did you intend for this to happen or happy accident?"

Tifa felt her face flush a little redder. "Accident."

"And have you come to any decisions?"

"I'm going to keep it," Tifa said, one hand coming to rest on her stomach. Yuffie leant back on her chair.

"Ever think this might happen to you?"

Tifa smiled. "It had crossed my mind. Though it's not as though I don't already have two children."

Yuffie grinned. "One big happy Seventh Heaven family." She leapt from her chair and hugged Tifa. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tifa hugged her back.

"So," Yuffie said as she returned to her chair and sipped at her coffee. "Who else knows?"

"Just you two - for now."

"Not Cloud?"

"Not yet. Soon. Maybe. I'm not sure how to. And… I don't want to spook him."

Yuffie swallowed another bite of cake. "I doubt he'll run off and live in the church for months at a time. He's been doing a lot better."

"I know. It's just - well. As I said, we haven't exactly planned for this." She looked up at Yuffie. "And I don't know how to tell him."

"In person would probably be best." She frowned after a moment. "And I can't think of one person to ask about this. Cloud and you are new to all this, Shera's not pregnant last I heard, Vinnie might once have been a heartbreaker but he's never going to let on if he had any love-children." She broke off. "Hmmm… Younger versions of Vinnie."

"Who would be at least in their thirties if not older," Shelke pointed out.

"That's not so bad." Yuffie shook her head. "Where was I?"

"Who we could ask about this," said Tifa.

"Ah. Well, Elmyra is out as well, ditto Barret. Reeve's still single, Red's looking for someone. Lucrecia's encased in crystal."

Tifa blanched. "I'm really not sure I would want to hear about her experiences like that either."

Yuffie tilted her head to one side. "No, not the best example. I am not talking to my Dad about this either - if we go anywhere near the subject I'm going to get another lecture on how unbecoming I am as a future ruler." Yuffie glanced at Shelke. "I worry I'm even considering asking you this."

The girl looked up. "As you have no doubt surmised, I have not had reason to inform anyone of a pregnancy."

"Thought as much," Yuffie said, looking relieved.

"I have not been pregnant before either."

Yuffie held up her hand. "Stopping you there before you tell me everything you have or haven't done." She turned back to Tifa. "So, we might need to wing it."

"And I need to tell the kids at some point."

Yuffie waved this away. "Marlene'll be no trouble. I'm pretty sure Denzel will be okay. You've got Elena helping with the bar. Things'll be fine." Yuffie stared at Tifa for a moment. "Y'know, we could stop by after we've finished poking around Shinra tech. If you want some moral support later. Is he back today?"

"He should be. He tries to get home every-day unless he's had to go overseas."

"So yeah, we are coming around to dinner. And," she held up a hand. "Since you have now got to start buying ludicrously expensive stuff for your kid, it is our treat."

"'Our?'" Shelke echoed.

"Yes. Ours." Yuffie stood up with a dramatic flourish. "We shall depart for now as I think Shelke has had too much cake and perhaps too much coffee. We will be back at some point." Yuffie clapped her hand on Shelke's shoulder. "We should get going. That mainframe is not going to prod itself."

Shelke stopped eating, placing her fork on her plate and rising from her chair. With a curt bow she thanked Tifa for her hospitality and trailed after Yuffie. Tifa smiled to herself. She felt a little more confident in talking to Cloud now. The peace did not last as Reno wandered in and sat on the chair opposite. He cut a big slab of cake and began eating it with his fingers.

"So," he said. "What's new?"

* * *

><p>She would tell Cloud later. Later was good. Later was a hypothetical in the future; an unknown point that would come at some juncture, but for now was distant. But then almost without warning, later was now. The bar had been closed for a few hours, Yuffie and Shelke joining Denzel and Marlene upon their return home from school to cluster around a board-game with what looked like an unnecessary number of pieces, cards and money. It was never clear if it was due to skill or she was less than honest even now, but it looked very much like Yuffie had all the money. The roar of Fenrir's engine distracted her from her reverie. Cloud was home. She ducked back into the kitchen, intent on doing something to keep her hands distracted. The washing up maybe. No, that was already done; one of the kid's chores. Dinner? Yuffie had somehow convinced her that ordering out for barbeque was a great idea today, much to the delight of Denzel and Marlene.<p>

She was running out of time, tempted for a second to head upstairs and change just to not be there the second Cloud opened the door. The backdoor opened before she took a step and Cloud bustled in, hair flecked with dust and debris, goggles still covering his eyes. He blinked, stared around the kitchen and then pushed his eyewear up onto his forehead.

"Hey," he said as he closed the backdoor, and pulled his cloak from his shoulders.

"Hi," she smiled in response. "We have guests tonight."

Cloud leaned into the living room. "Hi everyone." A chorus of hellos sounded, and Cloud was forgotten in a moment. Yuffie was not in Tifa's line of sight for which she was glad. "Was there an occasion I forgot about?" Cloud asked as he stepped closer to Tifa.

"N-no. Yuffie and Shelke were just in the area. They've been messing with the old Shinra computer systems."

Cloud looked relieved. "I was worried I'd missed a birthday or some anniversary."

And that right there was too good a lead in. "There is something like that happening," Tifa started, choosing her next words with care.

"Oh?" Cloud frowned, fingers darting to his side and flipping his PHS open.

"But today won't be the anniversary and it's not a birthday yet."

Cloud's fingers stopped paging through his calender and he looked up, a quizzical look on his face. "'Not a birthday yet'." His eyes widened. "Is Shera pregnant?"

Tifa smiled. "Not Shera."

Cloud's eyes narrowed and glanced toward the living room. "Yuffie?" Tifa shook her head. "...Shelke?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No." Tifa stressed.

"Oh. Then I guess that leaves... you?" he said, staring at her. She smiled. "Or Elena. Elmyra?" he carried on. Tifa shook her head. "You're... pregnant?"

Tifa couldn't help her smile widening. "Yes." His gaze dropped to her stomach. Tifa clasped both hands over it.

"Then?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I'm going to be a father?" Cloud asked.

"You're already a father Cloud. You're just going to have one more child to care for." Emotions warred on Cloud's face. Happiness, worry, elation, concern. Happiness won out and he grinned, taking a step towards her. Tifa gasped and stepped into his embrace, holding him tight. "Are you okay?" she asked after a moment.

"Y-yes. I think so. It's... just a lot to take in."

"I know."

"We need to get ready. Um." He swallowed. "How long have you...?"

Tifa felt her face flare up again. "About six weeks."

Cloud stiffened in her arms. "Then that night..."

Tifa tightened her grip. "Yeah."

"Do you regret it at all?"

Tifa shook her head and smiled. "No."

"We need to tell the kids, don't we?"

"We do. But not yet."

"Not yet?" Cloud pulled back look at her.

There was a slight twinge in her stomach. "We should wait a bit longer. In case... in case anything goes wrong." Cloud's eyes widened a little and he stared down in concern. Tifa smiled and put her hand on his cheek, tilting his head back up. "I'm just being cautious. Another month or so then we'll tell them."

"Okay." He smiled and Tifa could not help but smile back.

"Oh. And while we're not going to tell the kids or the others just yet, Yuffie and Shelke kinda know."

Cloud blinked. "They do?"

"Yeah. But they've been sworn to secrecy."

"So we need to pretend that everything's normal?"

"For now."

* * *

><p>For now lasted another seven weeks. With Elena's assistance around the bar it was easy for Tifa to keep doctor's appointments. The bar had been smoke-free since it opened so that was one less thing to worry about and, despite her occupation, Tifa had never been the biggest drinker. Less easy to deal with was the onset of morning sickness which saw her dart for the bathroom first thing in the morning. The doctor assured her that this was all normal and that her pregnancy was progressing without any problems. Cloud began taking long-distance deliveries only if necessary, and was far happier to do short hops between Healin, Kalm and Edge.<p>

The kids soon noticed his earlier returns home in the evening, but regardless were pleased to spend more time with him. There remained the delicate nature of their finances, but the loss of some of Cloud's longer trips was more or less offset by the increased traffic to the bar - even with paying Elena. Tifa told her about the baby after a few weeks and could have anticipated the Turk's reaction; a widened of her eyes and then a solemn nod. Elena had grown tighter-lipped in the years since they first met.

She wanted to see the count-down as a positive to when they would tell Denzel, Marlene and every other member of their family. But in the back of her head she could not quite evade the knowledge that it was a count-down until she was over a big risk during her child's development. She tried to put it out of her mind, distracting herself with everything she could do after that point, all the changes that would need to be made. It helped but never quite masked the concerns.

Was the Seventh Heaven big enough? They had talked about moving Denzel into a separate room; the plan had been to convert Cloud's office into a room for him. Cloud had put up mild protests at first until the rest of the household reminded him of just how little was in there. And how it had been intended for Barret during construction. Still, even that was going to leave them one room short once the baby was older - sleeping in the same room as the parents would be fine at first, but after that... There were options. Some form of extension to the bar was not out of the question, but at the same time not easy to achieve. The building had been one of their own design and construction, made to measure as the city grew up around them. And it had been intended for three adults - one couple and one single - and one child. The departure of Barret and the arrival of Denzel had kept the balance, but with another child on the way, their home demanded a rethink.

It was a little disheartening. They might need to move on. Not to say they would not retain control of the bar, but it might cease to be their home. Tifa made a note to talk to Reeve about how planning permission even worked these days, what the area around them was like and whether any of the neighbouring builds were up for sale or rent. If not; new housing was springing up in Edge all the time. But new housing was intended for the large number of the homeless population still in temporary housing following the destruction of Midgar. While they had an in with the WRO it felt wrong to utilize it, and even then Tifa hoped Reeve would not be swayed.

To her surprise Cloud helped resolve the situation by sacrifcing the garage; there was a little used yard behind the building and Cloud announced that he would build a smaller covering for this bike there. What had been bike storage could now be reconverted into a room for Denzel. While he was thrilled, Tifa worried a little about Denzel being on the ground floor like that. But there were few other options; they would run out of space and need to move otherwise. The conversion of the garage took time, Cloud and Tifa announcing Denzel's new location alongside the coming arrival of a new member of the family. Denzel did not seem to quite know how to take the news but Marlene squealed in delight, asking to tell Barret the next time he called.

Avalanche were the next to be informed. Tifa wound up telling Shera first who was thrilled, shouting the news over the din of construction to Cid. Barret roared a congratulations down the phoneline, never prouder of his friend after the breathless Marlene told him when he rang a week later. Vincent offered a short and very curt congratulations which Tifa took as at least some success. Nanaki offered any assistance he might be able to provide, and Reeve made a rare personal visit to the bar to find out if there was anything the couple needed. But there was still one person she wanted to tell. One she could not just ring up.

* * *

><p>Tifa pushed the church door open and peered in. The building stood empty, the sunlight on the rippling pool of water reflecting onto the walls and ceiling. Satisfied she would be alone, Tifa slipped inside and pushed the door to behind her. How many still had geostigma and still not come here? There could not be many by this stage. The disease had been fatal and those afflicted soon succumbed to the ravages of infection. It was little surprise the church was deserted. An impulse struck her and Tifa hurried over to the pool. She pulled her boots and socks off and sat on the edge, her feet under the warm water. It felt good. Healing factor or no, it was a relief after the long walk from Edge to what remained of Sector Five.<p>

Tifa closed her eyes, counting down from thirty as she just enjoyed the sensations. At zero she opened her eyes. "Hi, Aeris." This felt odd. She needed at least a point to focus on, some representation of her friend. One of the few surviving flowers from the garden grew close by. There. She smiled at the flower.

"I've got some big news; I'm pregnant. Though I'm sure you already knew that. And of course Cloud is the father before you even ask." She sighed, but still smiled. "I'm sorry it took a while for me to come and see you, but it's been so hectic. The bar is doing really well now, and ever since you sent Cloud back he's been coming home more often." Her hand came to rest over her stomach. "Which certainly helped with our family getting a little bigger." Tifa blushed and coughed.

"Why am I here? I just needed to take a break and unwind. There's so much to think about - the baby is going to change so many things for us. And…" Tifa glanced around. "I'm scared. I haven't told anyone else that. I want to have this baby, even if we never really meant for it to happen. But I'm worried about doing the wrong thing. I'm scared I'll be a bad mother. Or if something happens to me or Cloud, and my baby winds up like either of us. Or you," Tifa added after a pause. "Elmyra loved you so much and is so wonderful but..." Tifa frowned, making an annoyed noise in her throat. "I'm rambling and it's all going wrong."

Tifa glanced back to the flower. "But I really am worried about not being there for the baby. Or not being a good mother. No one else understands that; they keep telling me I'm already really maternal. But it's different this time. It's going to be nothing like looking after Marlene or Denzel. I… I'm just worried I'm not ready. Though," she smiled again. "Every mother seems to say that. Even if they did try to get pregnant. It's just how important and how responsible you are just wasn't obvious before. There's another life inside me, one I helped create and it needs me to keep them going." She glanced down to her stomach again. "And there's been a few moments when I wondered if it was still right to bring a new life into the world when I don't know if I can cope. We're still recovering from Meteor even now. I don't have to have a baby now; it'd be easier for me. Easier for Cloud. Easier for the bar. But then I might end up regretting that choice too. Or who knows? Maybe it'd be the right choice for right now."

"But then I think about my baby." She stared at the flower, smiling. "I imagine what she looks like. She's got Cloud's eyes and hair that's somewhere between both of ours. It's black and spiky. A bit like Zack's! And I want to meet her. It's not wanting a family - I don't care what anyone else says; we are all a family. But I want a sister for Denzel and Marlene, I want a reason to keep us all moving, to stop us just making do with how things are at the bar. She'll change everything for all of us."

Tifa coughed. "I haven't mentioned a name to Cloud at all. If you'd asked me once, I would have said I would love to name the baby after you. But that might get confusing - especially amongst Avalanche. You're you. The baby will be someone else. Though did you know one of the Shinra secretaries was called Aerith? Reno was telling me the other day. Sorry - getting off track. While I don't think I can name her after you, because you're still so important to all of us, I found a name that reminds me a lot of you; Charis. Charis Lockhart or Charis Strife. I haven't decided which." She smiled. "Or Charis Gainsborough or Charis Wallace or Charis Highwind or Charis Tuesti or Charis Valentine. Maybe not Charis Kisaragi as I'm not sure how Godo would feel about it. And Charis XIII is a bit of an odd one."

"Hmmm? No, Cloud hasn't proposed. I haven't hinted either. Plus I'd be worried he was only doing it because of Charis. So I don't think we will get married either; it doesn't feel like we need to. It's like our family; it's not exactly how other people think it should be but it doesn't stop us. We're fine as we are."

She moved her feet out of the water and stood up. "I'd like to bring them all here to visit when the baby's born. All my family. If that's okay? And I really wish she could meet you properly. I'll tell her all about you though - about what you did for us." There was a folder towel nearby, left over from someone else's geostigma treatment. Tifa dried her feet and pulled her boots on. There did not seem much else to say; Tifa paused at the door and turned back to look at the church.

"Bye for now, Aeris. I'll come back when I can. And if not next time, then maybe the time after I'll introduce you to the newest member of the family."


End file.
